There are image display apparatuses allowing viewers to observe three-dimensional images. An image display apparatus includes, on a front face of a display panel on which a plurality of pixels are arranged, a light beam controller that controls the emitting directions of light beams from the pixels, and displays a plurality of parallax images having parallax between one another.
For example, in a case of a sheet display or the like where a display area itself can be bent or where parts of a panel and a lens are deformed or removed because of aged deterioration, an image on such an image display apparatus does not appear three-dimensional to viewers.